THE TRUTH AND THE LEGEND
by mewtwo123
Summary: Ash goes home to meet his mother and start a new journey but instead of a warm welcome he finds a unbelievable truth and an unbelievable prophecy. join Ash and his friends as the have a great journey to a new future. /note no shipping/ (and the story takes place after Ash's lose in the Kalos league)
1. Chapter (1)

**i decided to redu this chapter due to really bad writing I hope this will satisfy you ( I do not own pokemon)**

==============CHAPTER ONE==============================

As Ash Ketchum, Clemet, and Bonnie were walking on their way to pallet Clemet randomly said "hey Ash you said you travelled to six different region right," Ash just nodded "so did your father travel a lot too?" this startled 15 year old boy A lot.

He never new and never wondered who his father was; come to think of it he didn't even know who he was, since he gained nothing of his mom's traits except amber eyes.

"Well Clemet, I never wondered who my dad was, but maybe I will ask questions".

Even though Ash new that every time he said the word "father" his mom would always freeze up and change the subject.

================in pallet town ====================================

As they walked into the cozy little Ketchum house, they were greeted well by a large crowed of Ash's traveling companions.

Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Clian, Serena, Gary, , and a mysterious women with a tall, slender body along with a long silk blue dress and short long hair.

"Welcome home Ash," yelled but before she could brace him in a tight hug, he stopped her and said "Mom who was my father," he tried his best not to sound rude but his mother just froze and changed the subject quickly, "my haven't you grown," everyone in the house except and the Mysterious Blue haired girl, fainted (anime style).

"No Mom! Quit changing the subject I'm tired of you doing that, why won't you tell me" then the mysterious women said "you don't want to know," she held her hand out to him and used physic powers to make him collapse on the stone floor when everyone saw this they just gasped.

"Are you his real mother," ask Delia (I'm tired of using )

The women just rolled her eyes "do I look like I'm a mother, human I'm just a Pokémon doing my job I've got to get him out of here before."

She takes a deep breath, "Team Rocket (Giovanni), Team plasma, Hunter J, team Flare, Xerneas, and his _FATHER._ OK look his life is in danger from saving the world more 20 times, when you make a lot of alleys you make a lot of enemies."

She then picked up the unconscious boy on her back but was soon stopped by a dude with golden hair and a golden bone headband, along with another girl with rainbow flowing hair and … (just think of princess celesta from MLP, in human form).

The three visitors quickly started to argue on who Ash belongs to, "don't worry he belongs to me" "No! He belongs to me!" "QUIET! you guys you know he belongs to no other then me!" they all shouted.

"Will you guys be quiet!" Clemet yelled "who are you and what are you?" he ask looking at the blue haired women then Ash quickly awoke seeing that he's on a women's back.

He quickly tried to struggle "LET ME GO!"Shouted the young teen "No! I can't or you'll die," snapped the women, and then she softly said "by the way don't you remember me?"

"Uh Mewtwo he won't remember you if this is your first time transforming into a human," said an annoyed man.

"oh sorry about that" she quietly said while gently setting Ash down on the floor and in a beam of light the women turned into the most powerful Pokémon of all, Mewtwo, and stood before their eyes.

"Now I'll take my chance," yelled the older man. He flew and grabbed Ash by the wrist into a portal "HELP ME!"Were Ash's last words before he was pulled into the blue light. Then it was Brock's turn "who are you guys".

"I'm Mewtwo" said (of course) Mewtwo, "and I'm Xerneas" with that, the golden girl turned into a Xerneas.

"Well no wonder I didn't go gaga eyes over them," "who was the guy that took Ash?" asked Delia "that was his father" then Mewtwo stuttered "his name is-is- Are-Arc-Acre-Arceus!"

With that every one ran to professor Oak's lab "well that's good then your house won't get blown up by those Evil People Delia," Delia just smiled at Xerneas weird comment.

====================professor Oak's lab=============================

They stood in his office like something had been chasing them.

Oak look at the rare Pokémon then gaga eyed over Xerneas and Mewtwo he said, "mind if I captured you two."

"Why how dare you ask a stupid question like that, I'm Ash's most powerful Pokémon why would I want to go with you," replied an angry Mewtwo.

As she said that everyone just stared at here shocked.

Max was the first one that spoke why didn't he use you for any of the leagues?"

"Because he didn't know that I tapped his poke ball."

"Great Pokémon pleases tell his parent's that I'm sorry that I didn't take care of him well," Delia said.

Everyone looked more shocked then before.

Misty screamed, "what do you mean tell his parent's, aren't you and your husband his parent's?"

Delia stared sadly and then burst into tears HE'S NOT MY SON!

She yelled at the top of her lungs it was something she had kept for 15 years and now let it all out.

She then repeated except more softly "he's not my son"

 **Yay done with the first chapter what will happen next**

 **Will Ash find out who his father is? How will he accept the fact that he was lied to for 15 years wait to find out. Chapter 2 coming next month ;D**

 **Sorry I found out that this chapter was really bad**


	2. Chapter (2)

**_please check my page for more explanation_**

 **attention I will be updating on the 25th of every month unless there is a holiday**

 **I will soon be adding more stories but for now I am just focusing on this story since sun and moon is already out enjoy.**

===================chapter 2=================

"Let me go whoever you are!"The young 15 year old boy, Ash Ketchum, shouted.

The golden man quickly set him down on the hard stone floor of the hall of origin.

Ash looked up to see a long hall with statues of legendary Pokémon along large cold walls.

He then looked at the end of the hall and saw a nice middle aged man sitting on a throne dressed in gold robes with a Jirachi offering him some fruit.

The man just looked at Ash then exclaimed "my son you've returned after all these years, I have been looking and waiting for you, until I finally gave up. If it weren't for Mewtwo still having faith I would never have found you."

The boy just stared and asked "who are you? And are you my father?" the man slowly nodded and said "you could have been with me earlier if it weren't for Celebi dropping you in the river and taking you to a different time to live with a weak mortal women.

Jeez, she was not even an aura guardian I hate that Celebi, good thing he's part of Team Moon."

The boy just stood there wide eyed trying to digest what was said. He was ready to run away but before he could the man said "you are my son and the son of queen Maron I'am Arceus," and as he said that he turned into a tall golden figure.

The Alpha Pokémon looked down at Ash and smiled "I hope you will accept the fact that I fell in love with a human 300 years ago, we had a son. In order to hide my identity, I made you look like Sir Aaron.

I sadly failed in your eyes and Zs but yes, you are half a king, Pokémon, god, trainer, human and a champion. You are pretty much half of. You have saved the world more than any human or _Pokémon_ has before so you are a hero.

Will you Ash accept this invitation to live here in the hall of origin and become it's prince and rule along side with me ?" asked Arceus.

Still wide eye , Ash got up and started to run.

"NOOOOO! Please that's not true why me, out of all the people in the world why me."

Arceus just sat back down in his chair and answered "because you're my biological son".

================Back at Professor Oaks Lab===================

"What!" Screamed the group, except for Mewtwo and Xerneas "can you please tell him that I'm sorry for taking his son"! Delia looked up at the crowd, ashamed of what had happened 15 years ago then Mr. Oak stated "why were you in the hospital on the day you found Ash?"

"Well Sam, on that day I was supposed to give birth to another child but there was a Charzard in danger so I had to save it.

As I did, I fell off a cliff accidently killing my baby. I was badly hurt but surprisingly I landed in a river still alive.

There soon was a basket floating by. I picked it up and I saw Ash, I was surprised a baby was abandon like that.

Inside I found a note it said please take care of my prince. I cradled the baby as if it was my own and wanted to take him home with me but I was wounded.

Thanks to Charzard, he took me to the hospital along with Ash. He looked like a newborn and that's why Ash thought I was his actual biological mother.

The kids, teens, Pokémon, and old man just stared at her with tears in their eyes from the touching story, then Dawn asked "but did you try to find his real parents?"

Delia just frowned and said with an awkward tone "uh….no I never bothered to look"

"What! What if his parents were looking for him then that would mean you stole him?" cried Dawn "Pika chu!" Pikachu agreed.

(I forgot to mention him in the first chapter sorry Pikachu "pika chu: /….")

Xerneas replied, "she actually saved him since Celebi was going to give him to a 100 year old women who was an unknown, alone and died ten years ago."

==============At Team Rocket Headquarters==================

(I know I forgot them too sorry team rocket "ah you stupid author why: C")

Jessie James and Meowth stood at the door of Giovanni's office. Coming back from a day of spying at Oak's lab.

They were in complete shock and had to quickly report there finding.

"Boss we found out that your son is not your biological son."

Giovanni made a fist in his hand "well that explains why Delia kept him from me just because she cheated me and told him about me," replied Giovanni.

"Boss? you sort of got it mixed up the twerp is not your son and he's not Delia's son he's Arceus's son and a queen's son and you know we could use him to help us."

Giovanni just sat there wide eyed and said "so she didn't cheat me?"

"no sir,"

"well that's why he always ruins are plans, "exclaimed Giovanni frustrated.

"Yes and no sir, he has saved the world more then 20+ times that's more than any human and Pokémon.

The reason is unknown on why everywhere he goes he fixes trouble and ruins are plans.

Not even the great Xerneas knows."

"Well you three have a new mission capture him bring him to me and I will try to convert him to join us."

"But sir how would U do that?"

"Easy I will talk him into it" Giovanni replied with a grin.

"Ok boss, you're the boss."

==============outside of team rocket head quarters================

"Jess, I thought the boss would be smarter then that, the boy is to stubbern, he litterly died trying to save the world from Mewtwo.

Jessie soon stated forgeting about Jame's comment "well guys! We are off!"

=====================back in the hall of origin=================

Ash was about to run and find a way out of the hall but instead Jirachi used calm mind on him to calm him down then Ash sat quietly on the stone floor with a million questions running in his head.

Arceus said "well Ash I see you are confused about what has happened but any way, I want you to live here with me and rule all of earth."

"Um….. Arceus?" asked Ash.

"From now on you should call me dad! Not Arceus." Interrupted Arceus.

"OK Arc… I mean Dad can you tell me who is team moon?"

Arceus drew in a long sigh "well Ash I guess you probably shouldn't know about that.

You see you humans have different regions we pokemon have different teams like team aqua and magma.

We all are separate and cannot get along we also have leaders the strongest Pokémon in one of the teams is the leader.

I am the leader of team earth and so will you."

"Dad I have another question you said teams who are the other leaders and what other teams are there."

"Ash, there are three teams.

Team sun they rule all of life in the day time, and team earth which is us we rule all of the humans and souls, and the most powerful and last team, Team moon they rule all of night and the afterlife we just get to chose where souls go."

"But why is team moon the strongest? Shouldn't earth be stronger then night time since you are Arceus?"

"Um you see I am not the most powerful Pokémon you may think I am. I am the third most powerful Pokémon in the world.

Xerneas is second and the most powerful Pokémon of all is one of your Pokémon."

"Wait, but all of my Pokémon have been defeated what other Pokémon do I have?" "Mewtwo"

"Mewtwo?"

"Yes she tapped your poke ball after you lost the unova league."

"oh wow." Replied Ash in a sarcastic tone.

"You know Ash, do you know why Xerneas the leader of team sun wants you?"

Ash just shook his head.

"They want you to be the most powerful aura guardian.

I want you to be prince of the hall of origin, and team moon wants you to be the...….. never mind that any way Xerneas and Mewtwo's code names are Anul and Aitselec they both are nrocila that means they are like gods.

kind of like me.

All I did was create life they raise the sun and moon.

Team moon are made up of all Pokémon from Johto, kanto, and unova plus Cresselia and Latias.

Team sun own all of kalos and aloha Pokémon.

And us team earth own all of hoenn and sinnoh's Pokémon.

As you see they all want you for different reasons."

"Does that mean I have to give up on my dream?"

"Uh... yes, isn't it obvious if you want to rule the world, Pokémon training is just a waste of time."

"But what about Xerneas and Mewtwo? Do they want me to quit my dream?"

"Well Xerneas says you must train only aura Pokémon and yourself.

Mewtwo um…. all of team moon's Pokémon want to join you and they want to help you win leagues. Just forget about Mewtwo and Team Moon for now."

"I have one more question is Mewtwo a girl or a boy?"

Both Arceus and Jirachi fall over anime style from the lame question.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter check the next chapter in January 25 2017**

 **see you next year : )**


	3. Chapter (3)

===================chapter 3=================

=========At Professor Oak's lab===========================

"So how do we get Ash back Xerneas?" Mewtwo asked.

"….."

"So much for you being the great and wise you lazy deer. Wait a minute! The Mew" exclaimed Mewtwo "the what?" Serena, Clemet, and Bonnie asked.

"The Mew can teleport anywhere they want and since they both are friends of Ash, I think it will be pretty easy to get Ash back." Mewtwo explained ignoring the earlier question.

"Well if I knew you were going to say that I would have just used Hoopa the portal Pokémon to get him back" Xerneas replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well forget Hoopa I will use a calling spell to tell White and Snow what to do."

"Um, Mewtwo who is White and Snow?" Max asked

"Well there are two Mews so we gave them both special names White lives in the tree of beginning and it's a girl.

Snow is White's brother and he lives in the bottom of the sea waiting to rise when Kanto is in danger."

"Why are there two Mews?"

"…

Anyway I just called them and they said they are going to the hall of origin."

"Ha! Ha! Mewtwo you are to slow I just called Hoopa when you were explaining the Mews." Xerneas snapped with a wide grin.

"Well wherever Ash is I just hope he is alright" Serena said with a twinkle of hope in her eye waiting for her friend to come back.

(I know Serena likes Ash so why not add that to the story .)

==============back in the hall of origin======================================

"Uh….. Mewtwo is a girl" Arceus said dumbfounded.

"But why was she a dude when I first saw her and why didn't she remember me?" Ash asked.

"She didn't remember you because your personality changed along with your eyes they where brown not black"

"Really, but why was she a guy earlier?"

"Since she was created by scientist she was scared and decided to use telepathy but since the only humans she met where men (not true!) she thought that was what all humans sounded like so in order to get them to understand her she changed her telepathy tone to a males voice then later on she found out how to ago naturally use telepathy Giving herself her real voice."

"When did she find that out?"

"When she escaped her trainer, Red."

"Wait! She had a trainer; I thought I was her first trainer?"

"I said she escaped. Red used mega evolution and she didn't know what that was and he also used an ultra ball. So she called a Mew that she battled 5 years ago."

"5 years ago was when I first started my journey" Ash interrupted

"Yes any way the Mew destroyed her poke ball so she could be free to choose her own trainer. She did say that Red was an okay trainer but he was better off without her he already became a Pokémon master without her since he has a Moltress Articono and Zapdos. Anyway does that answer your question?"

Ash just nodded.

Of course since Arceus really wanted Ash to stay in the Hall of Origin, he knew that Ash would have to choose one of the three teams and if he hates one of them then he will surely choose the other.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes Lord…. I mean dad."

"Did you know that when you first met Mewtwo at mount Quena?"

"Yah"

"Well, that was not the first time you met her."

"It wasn't?"

"You see she erased your memory from that time. And that battle that I mentioned earlier. Well in that battle of Mew vs. Mewtwo you were the one who stopped it and perhaps you might want to see what happened at that time."

But before Arceus could use memory retriever

(I know no such thing but what other move could I use?)

White and Snow along with Hoopa appeared in a flash of light.

"What are you two doing here?" Arceus demanded.

White was the first one to speak

"Lord Arceus we are here to retrieve what you stole."

"And what might that be?" Arceus asked.

Then quickly Snow rapped his tail around Ash's arm then teleported him to the tree of beginning.

"Noooooooooo! Why did you do that? It was my mission" sobbed Hoopa who had failed his queen.

"Well, it was the queen of team moon who told me to get him" replied White.

"Would you two stop? He just got here and now he's gone and this is your entire fault" Arceus shouted with rage.

"Um sorry but you are the leader of team sun and we don't help other teams that are not on are sides" said Hoopa and White.

=============in the tree of beginning==========================================

"Were am I?" asked Ash as he opened his eyes. As he did, he saw a place where he thought that he would never return. So many memories filled his head along with the memory of losing a friend here.

"Welcome to my sister's home." said Snow

* * *

 **Sorry this is a short chapter. Anyway, I forgot to include this "I do not own Pokémon"**

 **Thank you**

 **see you next month**


	4. Chapter (4)

**sorry about all the confusion with the chapters I promise that I will never do that again.**

 **any way chapter four is here enjoy!**

* * *

==============chapter 4=====================================

=============in the tree of beginning==========================================

"Were I?" asked Ash as he opened his eyes.

As he did, he saw a place where he thought that he would never return.

So many memories filled his head along with the memory of losing a friend here.

"Welcome to my sister's home," said Snow.

"Wait! You have a sister and you can talk."

"Uh….duh, I am the ancestor of all Pokémon and that means I can use any attack I wish. That includes telepathy."

"Oh, but I didn't know that you were a guy and that you have a sister."

"Yah, well call me snow, and my sister white. I think you might want to know why you're here right."

Ash just nodded.

"Well the order of the queen of team moon says that you are the only creature she fully trusts and she wants you to see the battle that happened five years ago…"

"You mean the battle Arceus wanted to show me earlier?"

"Yep."

================at Oak's lab=======================================

There was an awkward silence between everyone.

"Um… I think we probably should just get ready," said Xerneas.

"For what?" Bonnie questioned.

"Because people are flying in on black helicopters with bombs."

As everyone looked at the sky, they all just sayed their prayers to whatever Pokémon they believe is a god.

(I would say they prayed to Arceus but I realized that they only pray to the Pokémon that live in their region. For example Tapu Koko )

Then out of nowhere two mysterious Pokémon appeared.

"Grab on the large snake's body!"

And in an instant the group was up in the clouds.

"Well that was quick," max exclaimed.

"Max! Whatever you do don't let go of me!" the large snake like Pokémon Rayquaza yelled.

"Yes but before you ask any questions I was hired to save you guys from a bunch of bad guys,"

"Really Pokémon are hired? I thought Pokémon don't have money so what are you getting paid with?" Brock asked.

"….food."

Then Oak asked, "Who hired you?"

"The princess of melodies…"

"Who?" All the humans asked.

"Me!" came a small voice.

The gang turned around and saw a beautiful Pokémon flying in the air.

"Me Meloettia,"

Iris asked her, "You can talk"

"Yes, this is Mewtwo's gift,"

Then they all stared at Mewtwo.

"Guys, she just asked for the ability to use telepathy so what?" Mewtwo replied with a giggle

"Oh lady Mewtwo, white and snow told me they have the boy," Meloettia remarked.

"What! No way am I going to lose to some overgrown ugly looking mew! So I'm going to win, Hoopa!" Xerneas yelled with a load voice.

Then out of nowhere hoopa appeared.

"Sorry my queen I lost."

"Take me to the tree of beginning now!"

"Not if I can help it" Mewtwo said.

She teleported herself and Meloettia to the tree of beginning.

"Hoopa! Now!"

Then Hoopa and Xerneas were gone.

"Um… does this mean I don't get those berries she promised me," Rayquaza randomly committed.

Everyone looked at his face and yelled

"No! Can you just take us down?!"

With that Rayquaza placed them (somehow) in cerulean city then left crying.

"So where do we go from here?" Clian asked.

"The tree of beginning," came a small voice.

"What was that?" Delia asked.

"Me! Victini!"

"Oh brother I have a feeling the professor is going wild right now," Tracy said, who was still trying to finish his drawing of Rayquaza.

==============at the hall of origin=======================

"I guess it's time for me to head to Mewtwo's kingdom," an angry Arceus said.

"Me too," White replied.

And in an instant they were at the tree of beginning.

* * *

 **please** **leave a comment.**

 **Also guest or none members of the fanfiction site can leave comments too.**


	5. Chapter (5)

**hey guys I am going to try something different.**

 **I am going to tell you guys who the main characters are in the story.**

 **also you might notice where Pikachu went well here is the reason why.**

 **also...**

 **"words in bold are pokemon speaking"**

 **"** _words in italics are telepathy"_

 _words that are in italics without quotation marks are thoughts_

"and words like this are humans speaking"

* * *

=============in cerulean city================

"Hey, where are Pikachu and Dedenne?" Bonnie asked.

Dawn just realized that her Piplup was also gone. "Where could they be?"

===========with Pikachu, Dedenne, and Piplup==================

" **I have one question Pikachu where are you going?"**

" **I am going to find Pikapi"**

" **You mean, Ash, right?"**

" **Of course he is my trainer."**

Pikachu and Dedenne where walking alone to Sinnoh with a sleep walking Piplup, trying to find the hall of origin so they can go talk to Arceus and get Ash back.

" **Pikachu, you do know we are in Kanto and you are heading to sinnoh. That would take months for three little Pokémon like us to walk that far in less than three days."**

" **Shut up! Dedenne! I am going to find Pikapi even if it is the last thing I do!"**

As they were walking, a large familiar bird flew by. It saw a familiar mouse with a thunder bolt tale. **"Pikachu it's you"** bird said.

It swooped down to talk **.**

" **Ah! Who are you?"** Pikachu asked.

" **Pikachu! It's me Pidgeot an old friend. Where is Ash? I really would like to say hi to him."** Pidgeot said with a happy smile.

" **Well that is who we are trying to find."**

" **Really? Please you weird mouse that looks like a Dedenne tell me where he is since that Pikachu is not answering my question."**

" **Well all we know is that he is with Arceus."**

" **Oh, you mean that lama that was in the sky going through a portal a few hours ago?"**

" **Yah, do you know how to get through?"**

" **No, but I do know someone that could help"**

" **Who?"**

" **She lives in Kalos"**

Pikachu and Dedenne fainted anime style which woke up Piplup.

" **Oh good Moring or good evening guys, Did I miss anything?"**

Pikachu just stared at the small penguin.

" **You mean you have been sleeping the whole time?"**

" **Ever since I arrived in pallet,"** Piplup said with a cute smile.

" **You are useless as a toothbrush,"**

Pidgeot just stared at Pikachu with a confused look.

" **Toothbrushes aren't so useless, whatever. Any way this someone is the legendary Pokémon Diancie. She lives in a cav…"**

" **I know that, but she isn't a psychic type how can she help us and plus do you even know how far Kalos is?"** Pikachu interrupted **.**

" **No, but do you know how far sinnoh is?"**

Pikachu just sat there quietly

" **Ok now, I also have a friend visiting the Pidegys, his name is Alakazam. He can teleport us to her."**

Pikachu Dedenne and Piplup sweet dropped

" **I hope your Pidgeys are close, because it is almost dark."**

" **Well, they are only 6 miles away. Not far at all for my big wings, but maybe too far for you guys since your feet are only 2 inches long."**

" **Take that back!"**

" **whatever hop on my back I will do anything for Ash speaking of which why do you guys need to find him if he is with a powerful lama that can create worlds?"**

" **The lama kidnapped him without his permission!"**

" **All right I am flying."**

 **==========back with the gang =========================**

"Oh no, my Piplup,"

"Don't worry Dawn they are going to be all right"

"Whaaaaaaa! I want my Piplup!"

========= at the tree of beginning================================

(Snow has shown Ash all the scenes from the first Pokémon movie)

"What! I was that stupid?"

" _Don't worry, Ash, I'm sure you are more stupid then you think"_

"What did you say?"

" _Nothing,"_

"Snow? Why did Mewtwo want to show me what she did (which was trying to take over the world)?"

" _She wants to gain as much trust from you as she can. so that you can be a powerful ally to team moon."_

"Ok, that is weird, but that shouldn't matter."

" _All the three leaders want your trust. So_ _technically_ _they are fighting over you which I find absurd."_

"Yah, I agree."

Then out of nowhere three portals appeared in the first one Mewtwo and white appeared. in the second one Arceus appeared. and the last one Hoopa and Xerneas appeared.

" _Well this is awkward,"_ Mewtwo stated.

* * *

 **thanks feel free to comment also people who haven't signed up with this site yet can still leave a comment thanks for your** **support.**

 **see you next month :D**


	6. Chapter (6)

**hello it is me again mewtwo123 I really liked the idea of placing in translations**

 _"this means someone is using telepathy"_

"this is normal human speech"

 **"this is pokemon speech"**

'this is thoughts'

 _ **"this is two poeple that speak pokemon and telepathy"**_

 **enjoy,**

 **disclaimer I don't own any part of pokemon if I did this would happen and Mewtwo would be stronger**

* * *

 **===========on Pidgeot's back with Pikachu, Dedenne, and Piplup==================**

" **Um… are we there yet?"**

" **Pikachu, I use to think you were patient"**

" **You mean patience, Bird?"**

" **They both sound the same"**

The three Pokémon were flying on the back of another Pokémon in the sky, trying to find all the Pidgys (which were right underneath them -_-).

" **There they are!"**

" **Wow Pidgeot, that only took 15 minutes to cross only 1 mile,"** Pikachu said with a bored look

" **Pikachu is right, we could have just walked,"** Piplup said still a little tired

" **Oh Alakazam, could you teleport these guys to Princess Diancie?"** Pidgeot asked her old friend

" **Sure Pidgeot, anything for you."** Said the old Pokémon

And an in instant Piplup Dedenne and Pikachu where gone.

 **==========in the cave where Diancie lives============**

" **Ok… how did he know she lived here?"** Pikachu asked

" **Pikachu, Are you sure the Alakazam was a he?"** Replied Dedenne

" **Shut up! You two! All this arguing all day is giving me a headache,"** whined Piplup

" **Ok so now that we are here, where is the princess?"**

" _You mean me?"_ came a cheery voice.

" **Diancie!"** All three shouted with joy.

" _Oh hello Pikachu and Dedenne, what brings you two here? And how did you get in here?"_

" **Um… an Alakazam teleported us here and I think it was a he."**

Diancie just sweat dropped

" _Ok… so what can I do for yah?"_

" **Well my Pikapi just got kidnapped by an oversized lama,"** said Pikachu.

" _Ok… there are lots of different Pokémon and what is a lama?"_

" **You know Pikachu she is right, what is a lama and a mouse?"** Piplup asked the two

" **Ok… you guys do know that we aren't real right?"**

" _ **Pikachu! Stop playing around and tell me what a lama is!"**_ demanded Piplup and Diancie

" **My lady I have know I idea what a lama looks like. Anyway, Arceus kind of kidnapped my Pikapi and now we are trying to get him back."**

Diancie just stood there confused.

" _Well I could ask my lady, Xerneas, to take you to him."_

The three Pokémon shouted with a loud noise

" **No! Don't bring your queen here! She also wants to take Ash (Pikapi) with her!"**

" _Ok let me get this straight so both Arceus and Xerneas are on the same page?"_

" **Yes along with Mewtwo"**

" **Right now Arceus has him"**

" _Oh ok I will see what I can do."_

 **==============at the tree of beginning====================**

" _What are you doing in team moon's base?"_ Mewtwo shouted

"Um… why is the tree of beginning the headquarters? If you, Mewtwo, created a secret place in mount Quena?"

" _Ash… I didn't think about that place, since this was more beautiful and the closest when we were trying to find a place to settle."_

"Ok…"

" _Mewtwo? You do know Ash belongs to me!"_ Xerneas said

" _No! He belongs to me since I am his father!"_ Arceus cut in

" _Please Arceus, you do know that you just created an all separate soul and didn't even have a wife let alone you don't like human girls you find them rather disgusting."_

Arceus had a shiver in his spine from Mewtwo's comment

"Um… so who is my father?"

" _That I have no idea, Delia is not your biological mother and Arceus was right, he did make you look like Sir Aaron, but Sir Aaron never had a wife, and the only one who knows for sure is either Arceus or Dialga."_ Mewtwo informed

"Why Dialga?'

" _You know, I don't really know why"_

Ash jut fainted anima style (along with Arceus knowing that he was just busted)

'Great now Ash is more likely to join Mewtwo's or Xerneas side,' Arceus told his head

" _So… you know what? I am going to take my chances, Hoopa now!"_

Hoop created a new portal. Xerneas grabbed Ash again and took him through the portal.

'He we go again' Ash told his mind

And an in instant they were gone

" _WHY IN ARCEUS'S NAME DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!"_ Arceus shouted

" _Arceus, I don't know why in your name this keeps happening"_ Mewtwo said with an unsurprised look.

" _So... do we teleport you guys again?"_ Both Snow and White asked

Mewtwo sighed _, "Come on guys you know where to next"_

==========with Ash and Xerneas===================

Ash sigh out loud, "You know, I hope this is the last time I have to teleport with one of you three. Because I am tired of being an object all day and besides it is now 10:00 p: m."

" _Um... how did you know what time it is if you don't have a watch?"_

"There is a clock over on that building," ash said as he pointed a finger at a tower.

"Wait we are on top of a tower in a city?"

" _Yes"_

"What city is this?"

" _Welcome to team sun's base it is on top of luminous gym"_ Xerneas said with a cute smile

Ash and Hoopa just sweat dropped

" _I know, not many of my subjects like this place but it is awesome so what?"_

"I hate my life," Ash said as he fell down anime style again -_-

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short I was in a rush since I had school and stuff like that in the summer I hope to be faster. See you next month ;)**

 **please review! I don't care what you say just review! also anybody who is not a part of can review. thx for reading**


	7. the last chapter

Hi guys! I am not the original author of this story and I am the new Mewtwo123. I really want to continue this story for her, but I don't know that much about Pokémon and I haven't been keeping up to date with the anime so please forgive me and thank you for reading this story. It really means a lot.


End file.
